Samurai jack the finale (my version)
by Gatorjoe103190
Summary: so like many of the other fans I was not satisfied with the ending of samurai Jack, so i'm creating my own which will lead to my alternate universe, fair warning there's a lot of super corny tropes in here but it balances out with great action and drama. Oh...and ASHI LIVES ! I will give them the happy ending they deserve dammit !


Again I would love to thank orenashii for allowing me to use story they wrote "Jack and the reunion" As canon in my samurai Jack universe. That story is still ongoing So please go check out the story and support it. I can't wait for more chapters

This ending takes place right after the previous story I wrote "through the darkness there is hope" (so if you have an already go and read that one first) and has her little confrontation with aku just like in the actual finale when Jack tells Ashi she has aku's powers. THEN the Scotsman, his daughters and the whole army show up. There is some banter between Jack, Ashi, the Scotsman and Flora, cheesy/cliché tropes and followed by some serious action.

I forgot to mention this when I was explaining what I want to do in this alternate universe on Tumblr, I know it's completely unoriginal but I wanted each chapter to be named after a cool song. the name of the song has to do whatever is happening in the chapter and at some point Imagine song playing for a little bit for a badass scene. The song Imagine playing during this fight scene is

beginning of the end by spineshank

it's pretty awesome and makes for a great battle song.

I intend on doing this with all chapters I'll put a ** when the song is suppose to play and then put another * when the song stops

So without further do here is the beginning of my alternate universe for samurai Jack and Ashi

* * *

The Finale

Chapter: 1

beginning of the end

* * *

"Ashi ! You have aku's powers"

Jack exclaimed as Ashi slowly looked down at her hands in disbelief and A smile grew across Ashi's face

"I do !...I do"

she whipped her head back towards aku narrowing her eyes in a defiant manner.

Aku shocked at the discovery of her not being under his control anymore gritting his teeth

"hooow ?! WHY ?! Can't I control you ? I'm thinking it but nothings happening ?! What did you do samurai ?!"

As the flaming eyebrows erupted clenching his fists

"It wasn't him...it was all me, I am my own person...you may have created me, but you are not what made me the person I am today...you have NO power over me"

The ground cracked beneath her. her pupils contracted like a cats as the rest of her eyes became red and black rings formed around the outside of her eyes. Her teeth also sharpened and turned into fangs and fingers became claws. the tops of her shoulders sharpened similar to aku's

"The worst thing you could've done was give me more of your power...I'm about to make you regret it"

Jack and aku were stunned as a heavy gust of wind expelled from Ashi. She is in full control over her powers ! Jack slowly stands up and approaches her while looking in awe as she glances over to jack.

Suddenly Ashi takes a deep breath and holds it for a minute, jack's eyes widened... she was about to do something and he immediately took cover, fire then expelled from her mouth hitting aku at blinding speed. the force of the impact was so strong it sent aku flying to the other side of his domain. "For all the pain you caused Jack I'll return it ten fold" Jack looks up toward Ashi and gives a smile. Turning her head while smoke seeped from her mouth "Are you okay ?" She says softly "Yes I'm fine" Jack stands back up and gets a good look at Ashi.

Ashi looked away almost ashamed to show her new appearance in front of Jack, she began rubbing her shoulder

"I-I know I don't look flattering in this get up...but This isn't perma-"

"Ashi-" has Jack cuts her off "you will always be beautiful no matter what" he gave her a very gentle reassuring smile, making her blush "Plus, I think you happen to look very ah...what do the kids say these days...cool ! in this form" Ashi's face blushed more as she gave a light chuckle "what are an old man or something? "what do kids say these days ?" Playfully mocking him "Oh hush up" as he started to laugh too.

Until the ground began to crack and an interruption of anger exploded from the other side of the lair, The two snap back to reality and whip their heads towards Aku Who has now become even more enraged. "He's preparing to attack brace yourself Ashi" He shoots another eye laser at the them but easily dodging it.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DEFIANCE ! BOTH OF YOU SHALL PERISH !"

His arms shape shift into various bladed weapons, his rage has blinded him and cannot focus. he reeled back his arms ready to attack, jack and ashi took stance ready to fight until a massive explosion leveled the ceiling of aku's lair surprising all three of them.

"WHAT NOW ?!" He grunted while blocking his eyes from the pieces of his domain cascading down upon them.

"Watch out" Ashi shielding jack from the falling debris. "Ashi !" Jack concerned for Ashi safety "it's ok this is nothing" while giving a slight smirk, unaffected by the falling debris because of her newfound powers.

The debris and dust had started to clear and faintly jack and ashi heard a familiar tune...a tune they knew all too well, the smiled as the music became louder and louder...they were the sounds of bagpipes. This time another explosion happened but from behind jack and ashi, and before the smoke could clear a beam was shot toward aku staggering the demon for a moment.

A figure approached them closer through the smoke, as it drew more near so did the sound of the bagpipes "hahahaha ! Looks like we found ya milk drinkers just in time" it was the Scotsmen !

"WHAT ?! How are you here ?! I reduced you to a pile of ash !"

"It's called Celtic magic ya oversized turd muffin! You should look it up sometime...if you survive" The smoke finally clears to reveal The Scotsmans daughters, clan on stags and the entire army of Jack's friends behind him "oh wait, that's right...you're not going to" narrowing his eyes giving him a toothy grin

"WHAA !?" Aku looks around at the sheer numbers of the army.

"You guys" Jack said emotionally

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE !"

Aku is then swarmed by all of them, the archers firing a blanket of arrows into him and the Triseraquins fired beams from their tridents both aiming for aku's eyes. Everybody else rushes past jack and ashi, until jack here's a very familiar voice "I say, jack ! How are you old boy ?" He looks up to see Rothchild controlling a some type of robotic weapon

"Rothy ! It's is you ! It is great to see you again" Saying enthusiastically

"Oh my dear boy do you think we would just stand Idly bye after what you have done for all of us ?... well will have to catch up later friend for now we have a tyrant to destroy" Floating away while howling

"Was...was that a talking dog ?"

"Yes He was one of the first friends I made when I first came to the future"

Then the Scotsman came barreling towards them arms wide open hugging jack tightly crying uncontrollably "BAHAHA I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE GONERS" "please control yourself we are fine" patting his back to try and calm him down "good..:sniff: because I'm gunna BEAT THE CRAP ATTA YA BOTH !" jack laughed nervously as ashi chuckled behind him.

"Hey !" Ashi noticed flora hopping off her stag and immediately running toward her arms wide open the same way the Scotsman did "FLORA !" She said excitedly Exposing her row of sharp teeth and demon eyes

"Assss-HIIIII !?" Her eyes widened catching her of guard as she brought her feet to a grinding halt creating a dust trail behind her. Stopping about four feet in front of her she could help herself from gawking at her "s-sis ?! I-Is that you ?" Ashi bashfully chuckles rubbing the back of her head "heheh yeeea it's meee, surpriiiise heheh"

Both the Scotsman and his daughters were staring at her

"Uhhh jack...what's going on ? Why does yer wife look like that ?" Being very blunt with his question

"Oh uh yes hehe um, I think it's best if she explains it to you right Ashi ?"

"Oh ! Yes umm sure well...uh there's no easy way to say this but..." she hesitated for a moment, the Scotsman and the rest of his daughters await her answer "...aku is my-"

An immediate explosion cuts her off before she can finish, aku had taken out one of the canine archaeologist's robots "ENOUGH! All of this is fruitless! You're just delaying the inevitable" aku brings down his hand and some of his essence seeps out beginning to take the form of an army of warriors in his likeness "this ought to get you off my backs BAHAHA go forth! Dispose of them !" They all charge towards the resistance

"but leave the samurai and my daughter to me...I shall deal with them"

"Laddie...Did he just say...my daughter ? Giving Jack a dumbfounded look

suddenly a familiar group of warriors stood in front of them readying their shields and spears "long time no see samurai" he smiled, it was the Spartan king and his warriors "it is good to see all of you again"

"Spartans shields up defensive positions!" The leader shouted managing to hold a few of them off and jabbing them with their spears however some of them leapt over their defenses toward the rest of Jack's army

"Uhhh yea you know what ? How about you explain your story later when we're done saving the world from your bastard of a father" as flora draws her sword

**"Right" jack and ashi said simultaneously as he drew his sword and as using her powers to form a new kusarigama

One of the minions leapt towards them, Ashi quickly swings the weighted part of her weapon toward it wrapping around its neck pulling it towards them as jack aims his sword upwards splitting it in two

"That's what I'm talkin' about" as the Scotsman unsheathed his sword from his back stabbing with one of the minions in the abdomen and cleaving it's upper half. As flora dodges One of the attacks cutting off one of the minions legs and stabbing it into the ground twisting the blade.

"SAMURAI ! ASHI ! COME FACE YOUR DESTINY !"

Both jack and ashi let out a thunderous war cry that shook the core of the battle ground. Both of them dart toward aku striking down a few of his minions along the way. One tries to attack Jack he leaves into the air stabbing them in the head before leaping towards the next one grabbing it by the horns and throwing it into a small group of them, stabbing one going in for a sneak attack behind him, he proceeded to head butt the next one and using him as a battering ram to clear the way towards aku.

Ashi using the sickle part of her weapon nabs One of them and constricts it with her chain proceeding to swing it around whipping the minion into another group of them, The impact was strong and fast enough to send them flying against the wall of the lair. Few of them tried leaping on top of her hoping to swarm her when spikes irrupt from her back impaling all of them. As she retract them back the bodies felll to the ground

"ASHI LOOK OUT!" jack shouted as aku's hand was coming down towards her, he leapt into the air reeling his leg back kicking his hand away. The force of the collision Was enough to create a shockwave, alarming enough to get most of the Warriors attention.

The three of them were all shocked at that action especially jack he didn't think his physical capabilities would be strong enough to block such a immense attack.

One of the woolies who what is bodyslamming one of the minions turn to the Scotchman in awe "um... The samurai did mentioned he was human right ?" "As far as I know yea" The Scotsman retorted while driving his blade into another minion.

Jack landed in front of Ashi who was in shock "h-how did you do that ?"

"I-I do not know I just reacted I didn't actually I think I would kick his hand away" aku roars in frustration The groud begins to Fisher towards them "Ashi move !"

he pushes her out of the way just in time as tendrils irrupt from the ground. The scattered as the tendrils followed after them, jack turned around and started cutting them down as aku screams in pain.

Ashi glances behinds and notices a broken piece of the lair jetting out the wall above her. She quickly picked up enough speed to allow her to run along the wall, she quickly Spun the weighted end of her kusarigama and threw it wrapping around the ledge she spotted above aku.

Using all her strength she yanked herself toward Him with her blade, aku doges at the last minute. She glances back and gives him a smirk Aku hasn't noticed that the chains have surrounded his horns on the right side of his head. She then tightens the chain surprising aku pulls him toward her smashing his head into wall. "Yea ! Gett'em lass !" As the Scotsmans clan cheered on she rush up towards his head burying the bladed part of her weapon in his forehead. She then used her claws to cut off The right side of aku's horns causing him to shriek covering the spot with his hand but just smiled as he regenerated them back.

He grabs ashi absorbing her kusarigama into his head "HAHAHA what's the matter Ashi I thought you said you were going to make me regret giving you my power" he says mockingly toward her as she opens mouth in an unnatural almost like a snake and bites down on his hand...hard ! Ripping a chunk off in the process, causing him to loosen his grip "ARRGH Petulant child !" She fires a eye beam at his face

"Screw you" narrowing her eyes as she runs up his arm preparing for another attack but is then uses his opposite hand to grab her, this time tightening it to the point where we hear the cracking of her bones. She struggles around in his grip desperately trying to break free. She fires another eye beam at him but easily Dodges it and attempting to go for another bite but aku then wrapped his grip around her more covering her mouth

"We will need to get a muzzle for you sweetheart" crushing her more

Hearing her muffled cries in pain Jack notices what was going on in his peripheral vision...he sees his love is in danger.

"Ashi ! Argh damnit no you don't"

He immediately tosses the minion he was using as a battering ram to the side and continues cutting down the rest of them and darts to her aid.

"AKUUU!"

Mustering all the strength in his legs he leaps towards aku, he fires a laser towards Jack but his reaction time is fast enough to deflect his beam ricocheting it into a group of his minions but knocking the sword out of his hands the process, surprising the demon "LET GO OF HER !" Jack then makes a stance to perform a 1 inch punch, he knew it wouldn't do actual harm to aku but it would distract him long enough for Ashi to break free. Miraculously his fist collides into akus face and actually harms him ! The below was powerful enough to create a ripple effect through his face dislodging one of aku's eyes. He happened to notice that the a small amount of his essence burned away from his cheek. as the momentum carried his punch forward aku's head snaps back toward one of the walls of the domain dropping Ashi in the process**

everybody is even more stunned this time around, Ashi manages to land on her feet "woah" she whispered to herself with her hand over her mouth. as some of the debris was raining down on top of aku he touche d his cheek in horror as some of his essence of faded away "NO how is this possible he did not even use his sword ?!" As he retracted his eye back into his head.

Jack looking at his hand with a perplexed expression on his face examining it "what's happening to me ?" He knew a normal attack like that wouldn't have effected him or it simply would've phased through his body...but not this attack. many questions begin racing through his mind

"JACK !"

Scotsman yelled, as aku grab them midair knocking him into The walls of his fortress. Then pinning him to the floor, Olivia the leader of the raver rebellion Who was flying close to the ground on her giant bird noticed that she was coming up on jacks sword and noticed he was in trouble. She leaned over grabbing it and heading towards Jack

"SAMURAI ! You drop something ?" Tossing it to him. One of his arms managed to get loose to grab the sword Cutting aku's hand releasing him.

"AHHH DIIIIIIIIIE !"

as aku goes in for another attack he is stopped by white ape tribe and their leader distracting him by hitting him with their bamboo poles "you no hurt our friend!"

"Come on everyone lets back jack up !" Olivia shouted

Infuriated with their persistence aku creates more minions this time with armor and weapons he orders them forward

The archers begin peppering arrows into the minions but some of them manage to block.

"Jack !" Ashi cried running to his side

"hey samurai" they both look up to see Olivia hovering above them "good to to see yea again ?" Winking at him

jack instantly recognizing her as the girl she saved from aku's mind controlling music all those years ago.

its you !? The Innkeepers Daughter"

"Haha I knew you would remember" she glances over towards Ashi with a perplexed face, squinting her eyes but instantly recognizes her

"oh...my...goodness, ninja girl ? Is that you ? Haha I almost didn't recognize you, I'm loving the new hair sweetie"

"oh thank you, it's great to see you again !"

"likewise ! Oh and I'm loving the red cateye contact lenses you're wearing makes you look fierce" knowing very well that she didn't want to startle her by telling her they weren't contacts and that it was her actual color due to her being in half demon form. she nervously laughs "hahha...yeeea thank you again" tucking her hair behind her ear

"uh oh, they need me we'll have to catch up later samurai !" She flies off to join the fight " when this is all over I'm totally writing a new beat for ya !"

"I'm looking forward to it !" Then looking up at Ashi "how do you know her ?"

"oh when I was looking for you after you disappeared when we helped save those children, she was one of your companions I came across along the way...I love her music" she said with the innocent smile as Jack chuckled back

"You alright laddie ?" The Scotsman rushing over to help him on his feet while Ashi supported him under his arm

"yes I am fine"

"Okay then, would you care to tell me what the bloody hell that was about ?"

"what ?"

"THAT PUNCH ! YEA BASKET HEADED BOONTATIE" he said as he got right in jacks face.

"Yea, I mean you manage to hurt aku... with your bare hands ! Without the sword ! that was incredible" Ashi with a chipper tone in her voice.

"I honestly have now idea it just happened I just-"

"WHAT ? you don't even know ? you've been tell me this whole time that at toothpick sword of yours was the only thing capable of hurting him, but know a simple punch was enough to almost give them a dirt nap" a group of aku's minions approached them the Scotsman aims and fires his leg gun peppering them all behind jack

"I am just as confused as you are I assure you"

"well if you can't tell me how you did that, then how about you start explaining why you and your lass decided to leave to fight aku without us. I mean we invite you to our humble abode, go on a hunting trip, have A reunion party...oh I'm sorry, it would've been TWO if you both didn't pull a hudini on us and so on... I mean for cryin' out loud I haven't seen you in 50 years and ya just bail atta nowhere ?!"

"No ! No Please that was not our intentions we were not trying to be rude"

"yea we are truly grateful for your hospitality" "we just didn't want nothing to you guys and-"

"Ooooooh don't gimme that "oh we didn't want you guys to put yourselves in harms way" malarkey, do I look like the type of person that can't hold his own in battle ?" There's a short pause as Jack blinks while staring at him "well...you're-"

"SHUT IT ! I know I'm dead...kinda but that's not the point ! You two doing this alone was just plain dumb, that's not like you Laddie !"

"We're handling it know"

"oh ?! Are ya now ? and I suppose getting the crap beaten atta ya and getting captured was part of the strategy ?"

"Or letting aku control ya like some kind of demonic puppet" flora added as she hacked off a minion head.

Jack and Ashi looked off to the side with an embarrassed look on their faces. They originally had hoped once they encountered aku they would just fight him and adapt to whatever happens...but jack and ashi never expected aku would reveal her actually being aku's daughter and that he would use her against him. It was definitely jarring for them.

The Scotsman put his hand on jacks shoulder "look laddie, we know what you two were trying to do and that admittedly it was very noble of you..I know none of us could taken down that wretched tree ogre ourselves but we could've at least prevented this Whole getting captured and having your wife being possessed situation from happening"

"We love you two crazy lovebirds and we'd never let you in a million years fight this alone...it's our battle as much as it is yours"

All jack and ashi could do was smile, they knew there was no arguing with them and that all of them were stuck together like glue.

"you are right old friend, it was selfish of us to think-"

"us ? It was your idea you dork" Ashi giggles with a one raised eyebrow

Jack embarrassed rubs the back of his head realizing at the time that he was the one who propose the idea to Ashi "umm yes well heheh -it was selfish of ME to think both of us could fight this by ourselves...when there is so much at stake for you guys as well. It is a honor to fight by your side"

"aaaaah stop trying to butter me up you weavly eyed moontinker, now lets show this tree ogre what we are made of"

"see ? I told you it was a better idea for them to fight together with us" Ashi stated again as she did before leaving the castle"

"haha, what can I say...women are always right" he laughed while leaning his forehead on to hers, she chuckled while winking and stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

they stared into each others eyes deeply for a moment.

"Ashi...I love you"

"I love you too jack"

and she put her hand on his cheek, flora and her sisters let out a huge "AWWWWW" swooning over the couple.

"This is very tender moment and everything but how about we save the lovey dovey stuff till after we're not about to take of the ultimate!" The Scotsman said to that and bringing them back to focus on the task at hand.

"Oh, yes right after"

"yes after" they both said laughing to each other as Jack readied his sword and Ashi formed a sword of her own using her powers.

"I don't know how you were able to do that but now I have an even more reason to kill you"

Aku the transforms into a dragon surprising everyone

"When I'm done with all of you I'm going to make sure your souls are tortured forever in the pit of hate"

Snarling as he beelined towards Jack and company. When suddenly the whole wall where The army had entered exploded taking the whole side of the lair down with it "what the hell was that !" As all of them scattered dodging the fallen wreckage

"My lair ! How dares destroy the fortress of- huh ?!"

A gargantuan figure moves through the smoke revealing to be the Robo-samurai controled by the robots he had saved years ago.

The army cheers wildly as Ashi looks up in awe

"I-is that your friend too ?!"

"You could say that" as he waves back to them.

Please allow us to assist you in taking down aku samurai !"

"A giant samurai you're got to be kid-" and before he could finish his sentence his face is Met with a sucker punch to the jaw.

Jack determined as ever raises his sword

"FORWARD!"

With jack, Ashi and the Scotsman taking lead with everyone following behind them as the charged into the horde of minions aku created.

Jack, Ashi and the Scotsman stormed ahead of everyone else each letting out a battle cry. The Three of them swung their blades colliding with the weapons of aku's minions creating a loud high-pitched metallic sound, they continued to push them back until their weapons broke and cut through them.

The rest of the army caught up with them taking on the rest of the minions.

aku recovered from the attack and charged toward the giant samurai, sending it against the walls of the Domain

"I'll admit foolish samurai your stonefaced friend here caught me offguard but you will also see that your efforts will be fruitless in a few minutes"

"in a few minutes ?" Ashi said to her self turning to Jack while fending off against aku's minions "what do you suppose he meant by that ?"

"I do not know but he is not going to get a few minutes" violently cleaving through one of the opponents heads, he charged towards the giant samurai climbing up its leg as Ashi followed him.

The Samurai began walking towards a cool preparing for another attack as Jack ran across it's arm, The Robo samurai took notice and reeled its arm back to prepare for a punch. Aku was saw the attack coming a mile away however as he simply dodged out of the way. He did not take notice that Jack still running along his arm as he leaped towards aku's face, and cut his neck as he flew past him.

aku screamed in pain once more as he healed "gaaah a surprise attack huh ? Don't worry all will fall into place soon fool and you will learn what real fear is"

Two words ran across his mind during that moment. A sinister grin swept across his face

"Five minutes"

* * *

Ooooh what could that mean ? What will happen in five minutes ?! Well that's it for the first chapter ! It was honestly really difficult trying to WRITE a fight scene a fight scene I hope it came across well. ( notice how I threw a little Bruce Lee flare into it with the 1 inch punch...huge fan of that move)

I basically envisioned it while I was listening to the intended song, If I was even better at drawing I would the fight scene too but oh well lol other than that this was really fun to write and the next chapter is when shit starts to get real, we learn things about Jack and his father that we didn't know before.

So stay tuned for the next chapter !


End file.
